Knight
by sorgin
Summary: Hormonas revueltas. Celos. Y Dick deseando ser un hombre ¿Qué puede pasar?


Dick Grayson amago una mueca de asco mientras observaba escondido tras la puerta de salón. Nunca le había importunado que Bruce tuviese visitas hasta altas horas de la noche, pero escuchar como Clark Kent ronroneaba en su oreja era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar. Sin embargo y con mucha resignación se vio relegado a un segundo puesto en su propia casa cuando su tutor le dio las buena noches media hora antes con un suave movimiento de muñeca.

Se alejo del lugar y de un manotazo abrió la puerta de la cocina donde Alfred aún continuaba lavando los platos.

-No lo soporto.- Dijo con asco mientras abría el congelador en busca de helado.

-No se preocupe señor mañana traerán el nuevo lavavajillas y ya no tendrá que volver a verme con las manos enjabonadas.- La broma arranco una sonrisa al adolescente que se sentó sobre la mesa aceptando una cuchara que el mayordomo le ofrecía.- Por favor señorito Dick tenemos sillas para eso.- Pero el chico pareció no escucharle.

-En serio me enferma que este aquí. Ya se que no es mi casa y eso, pero creo que tengo derecho a opinar sobre las visitas que van a quedarse a pasar la noche entera.- Remarco con disgusto la última palabra.

-El señor Kent es un viejo amigo del amo Bruce. Y vive en metrópolis, así que es normal que prefiera quedarse a dormir. Es un largo camino el de vuelta.- Dijo sin llegar a creérselo el mismo.

-No soy estúpido Al, se a lo que viene. Que si ha hacer un reportaje sobre la vida de un millonario, que si una exclusiva de la nueva vida familiar del soltero de oro de Gotham ... ¡Y un cuerno! Ese viene a lo que yo te diga Al.- Tomó la cuchara y apunto al hombre que tenía frente a él.- Solo viene a, como decía mi padre, tensar las cuerdas del trapecio. - Y Alfred sonrió ante la frase.

-Debe entender la presión a la que esta sujeto el señor. Supongo que la amistad del señor Kent le ayuda a relajarse siendo el mismo por unas horas.

-No Al, si a todos nos gusta mojar.- El anciano levanto la mirada sorprendido ante su vulgar lenguaje.- Pero te recuerdo que a mi me castigo dos días por besar a Babs. ¡Y solo fue un beso en el porche! Y además fue el quien dijo que no soportaría ese obsceno comportamiento bajo su techo.- Dijo con una sonrisa endemoniada gravada en su rostro.

-Le recuerdo al señorito Grayson que la situación fue diferente. Y que además de los labios también tenía las manos acariciando indecorosamente a la señorita Gordon.- Dick se levanto de un salto y se dirigió al lavabo donde se mojo la cara.

-Al, te prometo que mantendré mi castidad el mismo tiempo que Bruce lo haga. Pero si es su casa y son sus reglas, también él tiene obligación de cumplirlas.- Se dirigió hacía la puerta y giro sobre sus talones poco antes de llegar para hacer una última aclaración.- ¡Ah! Y Alfred por favor, no intervengas. Ya es hora de que reciba una dosis de su propia medicina.

El mayordomo observo con curiosidad la escena y como el pequeño se marchaba en dirección a su cuarto. Un rápido vistazo le hizo ver que su jefe ya había empezado a besarse con el invitado. Dick debía tener mucha confianza en si mismo si podía creer que lograría echarle de casa aquella noche. Después de todo si Batman debía salir, sería Superman quien le acompañaría mientras dejarían al pequeño Robin durmiendo. Sin embargo, estaba en esa edad rebelde en la que le costaba trabajo entender que Bruce necesitaba ese desahogo. Aunque Alfred comprendía perfectamente la razón de su resentimiento hacia él, porque mientras Clark permanecía en casa, el muchacho, era inconscientemente abandonado.

¡Que tiempos aquellos en los que el pequeño ruiseñor espera las visitas del hombre de acero para que le sacara a volar y le contara sus aventuras! Ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo de lo que podía haber sido una buena familia si el amo Bruce no habría limitado tan rígidamente la presencia del reportero.

Echó un rápido vistazo al salón y se retiro sorprendido ante la entusiasta actitud del heredero Wayne. Bruce deslizaba sus labios sobre el cuello de su compañero mientras las manos juguetonas trataban desesperadamente de arrancarle la camiseta. Clark saboreo sus labios y le dejo ganar.

-Últimamente estas de lo más necesitado.- Dejo escapar en un suave gemido.

-¿Eso es malo?- Pregunto Bruce sin ganas. Solo quería sentirle, o mejor dicho necesitaba sentirle sobre él.

-Eso depende de en quien estés pensando.- Un bufido de disgusto acabo con la magia del momento y les separo físicamente en el sofá. Apartado unos metros, Clark observo el efecto que sus palabras habían causado en el guardián de Gotham.

-Soy rico y estoy bueno.- Sentencio Bruce con cara de pocos amigos.- Puedo permitirme el lujo de follarme a quien quiera.- Alzo una ceja arrogantemente.- Sino quisiera estar contigo no te habría pedido que vinieses.

-Tres veces en dos semanas Bruce.- Kent tomo las gafas de la mesa de café y se dedico a limpiarlas sin llegar a ponérselas.- Nunca habíamos tenido encuentros tan regulares.

-Claro.- Dijo exasperado.- Así que tu brillante cerebro alienígena ha deducido que como me cuesta tanto encontrar a alguien para echar un polvo, solo podía pedírtelo a ti.

-Más o menos.- Contesto encogiendo los hombros.- Creo que te gusta lo alguien que no puedes tener.- Y con la mirada señaló la puerta que conectaba a la cocina.

-¡Sí! Menos mal que has venido por que sino ya me veía violando a Alfred esta noche. ¡Es tan atractivo! Que ya no se como he logrado resistir hasta ahora.- Clark rió.

-Sabes que no me refiero a él.

-Vale ahí te has pasado. Lárgate.- Dio la orden sin tan siquiera cambiar el tono de voz.

-¿Porqué? ¿Vas a negarme que te siente atraído por Selina?- Pregunto haciéndose el inocente y Bruce supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Un grito proveniente de la habitación de Dick termino con la conversación y les puso en alerta. Bruce subió corriendo las escaleras mientras el hombre de acero le seguí de cerca. Sin embargo el Alfred no pudo hacerlo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar sonreír, así que volvió a la cocina y preparó una manzanilla para el muchacho. Si no iba a delatarle tendría que ser su cómplice.

-¡Dent!- Grito Dick empapado en sudor mientras sentado en su cama observaba el vacío mientras su brazo alzado luchaba por protegerle del fantasmal peligro. Dejo caer palabras inconexas entre los torrentes de lágrimas que escaparon de su rostro y que se limpió torpemente cundo vio entrar a su mentor.

-Tranquilo Dick.- Pidió Bruce la ver al muchacho al borde de la histeria. Y con paso firme acerco hasta la cama para abrazarle y dejar que el muchacho rompiera en inconsolable llanto.

En la puerta Clark observo la escena con una sonrisa cínica grabada en el rostro. Oculto bajo el brazo protector de Bruce el pequeño Dick le devolvió la miraba desafiante.

Clark alzo las manos en señal de tregua y se sorprendió a si mismo al hacer semejante gesto. En el fondo el crío le caía bien, mejor que la mayoría de héroes que conocía. Si tan solo tuviera unos años más …. Sacudió la cabeza y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que sus ojos se perdieran en el brillante azul de su mirada. Entendía las razones que le llevarían a Bruce a cometer el peor error de su vida.

Alfred llegó con la taza humeante que dejo sobre la mesa y observo la determinación del mentiroso muchacho. En el fondo Dick se sentía avergonzado de su propio comportamiento. Pero aún así sus manos seguían aferradas con fuerza al antebrazo del mayor, temeroso de que cualquier comentario ajeno podría separarlo de él.

El anciano se retiro lo más discretamente y el periodista siguió su ejemplo con elegancia. Tomo el abrigo que le ofrecieron y con una mal disimulado enojo le pidió que le despidieran de Bruce. El empleado la dedico unas palabras y se ofreció a llevarle hasta su casa, pero rechazo la oferta con amabilidad.

-Llegare volando.- Y el mayordomo supo que se refería literalmente.- Ese niño esta muy apegado a Bruce.- Dejo caer el comentario y espero ver la reacción del empleado.

-Es normal señor. El amo Bruce le tiene en alta estima como bien sabe.- Dijo sin referirse a nada en particular.- Además es normal que los niños idolatren a sus padres.

-Ya.- Dijo no muy convencido Kent.- Solo espero que Bruce se de cuenta de que no es su verdadero padre, antes de que Richard se lo demuestre.- Y Alfred suspiro con él porque sabía a lo que se refería.- No te da miedo Pennyworth.

-¿El que señor?-Pregunto un poco desconcertado.

-Allí arriba solo con él.- Suspiro y tomo aliento.- No se si yo sería tan fuerte como él.

-Usted es el hombre de acero señor.- Le recordó el hombre.

-Ya, pero hace falta estar hecho de un material más duro para resistir la tentación. Sobre todo una como esa.- Sacudió la cabeza y salió a la calle.- Por favor dile a Bruce que me llame cuando me necesite.- El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y le deseo las buenas noches.

En la habitación de arriba Bruce ni siquiera se acerco a la ventana para ver como se marchaba su amigo. Se quedo allí, estático, abrazando al pobre chiquillo que aún lloraba entre sus brazos. Con lentitud Dick fue relajando el cuerpo y se dejo tumbar en la cama. Apoyado contra el respaldo Wayne le acariciaba el pelo mientras intentaba hablarle de cosas alegres y trataba de que se olvidara de los sucesos que Harvey Dent le hizo vivir hacía ya casi tres años.

-Tanquilo Dick. Te prometo que yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.- En niño se revolvió inquieto y Bruce se sintió incómodo al no saber que decirle.

-¿Incluso si te casas con Clark?- Sorprendido ante la pregunta el mayor le hizo alzar el rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué tontería es esa?- Los ojos heridos del niño le exigieron una respuesta. -¡Siempre! ¿Me oyes? Siempre cuidaré de ti. Eres mi hijo Dick.- Pronunció con una sonrisa que enfureció al muchacho.

-¡No lo soy!- Grito levantándose de golpe.- Tengo un padre.- Lo dijo y al instante de hacerlo sintió que las lágrimas volvían.- Bueno, lo tuve, pero tu … tu eres mi hermano, - Se acerco lentamente a él con los gestos medidos- Mi tutor,- Redujo la distancia para mirarle directamente a los ojos.- Mi héroe.- Y se sentó sobre su regazo.- Mi amigo.- Y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.- Mi amante …

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Bruce se hecho hacía atrás y acabo golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. Fue el instante en el que supo que podía darse por vencido, cuando sintió aquellos húmedos labios posarse sobre los suyos.

Dick se abrió paso hasta su boca con gestos torpes y exceso de saliva en un gesto que Bruce no habría consentido a ningún otro. Pero él era diferente y lo sabía, por eso se aprovecho de la única debilidad de su tutor. Sabía que Wayne nunca utilizaría la fuerza bruta contra él; así que con la inexperiencia de la juventud deslizo las manos bajo la camiseta de Bruce para tocar aquel musculoso pecho. Y rebelde, siguió bajando para tocar lujuriosamente la hombría despierta del hombre.

Fue un segundo de comprensión lo que le hizo falta para logar escapar del hechizo en el que Robin le había sumido. Su olor a inocencia y su dulce sabor le habían arrebatado el sentido y animado a cometer uno de los peores crímenes posibles. Con dureza le aparto de sí y le dejo tendido al otro lado de la cama para mirarlo con espanto.

-Bruce, Bruce …- Su nombre en sus labios le suplicaba que continuara lo que había empezado y él tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar acabar cayendo de nuevo en aquel maldito truco.- ¡No te vayas!- Suplico desesperado.

Sin decir una sola palabra abandono la habitación y cerró la puerta con el tiempo justo de oír el grito de rabia y frustración que Dick le regaló. Se golpeo la cabeza contra la puerta y repitió el acto dos veces más tratando de encontrar el sentido a lo que acababa de pasar. Su niño le había besado, ¡en los labios! Y lo peor del asunto era que lo había disfrutado. Su miembro alzado era una prueba irrebatible de ello.

-Bruce lo siento.- Se disculpo el pequeño con la voz llorosa.- No te enfades por favor.- Le pidió pero él era incapaz de abrir la boca para decir nada.- Yo solo, bueno, en realidad no se que es exactamente lo que me pasa …

Un leve gemido escapo de sus labios y Bruce se sintió morir.

-Cuando te veo con él me hierve la sangre.- Al otro lado de la puerta Wayne escucho claramente como se bajaba el pantalón del pijama.- Se me revuelve el estómago cuando te veo besarle.- Sabía que no estaba bien, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Tomo entre sus manos su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo.- Veo en lo que te conviertes cuando estas con él. Eres como una animal que se deja llevar por su instinto.

-Dick … basta.- Pidió en un susurró al escuchar como los gemidos del adolescente se hacían cada vez más sonoros.- Para de una vez.- Sintió su miembro se endurecía hasta doler, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que estaría satisfacerse en semejantes circunstancias.

-¿No entiendes que yo también tengo mis necesidades?- Solo era un niño tratando de parecer adulto.- Yo también necesito que me quieras, que me mimes.- Y aquellas palabras sonaron como una indecente invitación al placer.- Házmelo Bruce. Hazme gritar hasta que me quede afónico.- Grito de placer y deslizo sus dedos alrededor de su ano. Acariciándolo con suavidad hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado para poder introducirse los dedos.-¡Ah, ah! ¿No lo sientes Bruce?, no es suficiente necesito más. Te necesito a ti.

Un gruñido de satisfacción por parte del mayor le hizo saber que su objetivo había sido cumplido. Podía imaginarlo detrás de la puerta, con los músculos tensos por el placer negado, resoplando e intentando inútilmente no llevarse la mano a la poya, porque eso sería demasiado vulgar para el gran Bruce Wayne. Pero para él no había problema. Aceleró el ritmo y dejo que su cuerpo se aclimatara a la situación hasta quedar completamente satisfecho.

La lefa mojo sus dedos y el sonrío con maldad. Abrió la puerta con los pantalones aún bajados y la humedad escurriendo por sus muslos. Dirigió una mirada coqueta al hombre que tenía frente a él y estiro el brazo hasta colocarlo en sus labios. El playboy ni siquiera pudo negarse. Su instintos hablaron por el él y al instante estaba clavado de rodillas en el piso lamiendo los dedos machados del menor.

Agotado por las emociones vividas Robin se dio cuenta de que para su mentor aquello no había sido suficiente. Así que con vergüenza desabrocho los pantalones de Wayne dejando libre su sexo, el cual no tardo en devorar ansioso. Sin experiencia, ni control, tomo aquello que creía suyo y lo devoró. Despacio, saboreándolo, como si se tratara de un exquisito y exótico manjar. Se acostumbro a su contacto y acabo introduciéndolo completo en su boca sin dejarlo escapar a pesar de que las arcadas querían obligarlo a vomitar. Como buen soldado resistió el embiste de la bilis y obtuvo su premio al trabajo bien hecho en forma de leche. Trago con dificultad y dedico a su hombre una goteante sonrisa.

Bruce le observo agotado, satisfecho y sobre todo avergonzado. Acaba de abusar de un crío que apenas había cumplido los catorce años y lo peor es que sabía que a partir de entonces no podría parar de hacerlo. Su aroma, su sabor, todos sus sentidos le gritaban que allí se encontraba el fin de la razón. Pero aún así era incapaz de mantenerse cuerdo al ver aquella picardía brillando en su mirada. Tendría que explicar muchas cosas no solo a Clark sino a Alfred también y sabía que lo que escucharía no le iba a gustar. Pero eso sería por la mañana ya que la luna aún gobernaba airosamente el cielo. Podía permitirse un par de horas para adiestrar a su pequeño discípulo en menesteres más interesantes.

Robin le vio entrar y cerrar la puerta y una sonrisa pueril se dibujo en su rostro. Había conseguido lo que quería. Bruce Wayne le iba a arrebatar lo único que las calles de Gotham no habían podido, su virginidad.


End file.
